


Earl Grey

by Isagawa



Series: Triptyque [3]
Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: FINALLY GUYS, M/M, Slow Burn, Toujours plus de fluff, Triptyque (series), third part
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: « Honnêtement, Martin n’est pas sûr qu’il se rappellera cette conversation demain matin, ou même quoi que ce soit d’autre que la fossette de Yann ou la grappe de taches de son — roux, presque transparents — près de sa tempe gauche. »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siffly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/gifts), [LaPetiteET](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/gifts).



> Cet écrit est la troisième et dernière partie "Triptyque" ; néanmoins, il peut aussi se lire de manière indépendante.  
> Je suis énormément fière et émue de mettre un terme à cette série impromptue.  
> Je dédie ce texte à Siffly (qui ship tant qu'iel en laisse tomber son téléphone) et Emma, dont les compliments m'ont presque fait pleurer.  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

Ils ne se retrouvent pas exactement pour un café.

Ils ne savent pas vraiment comment ils devraient appeler la chose — _évènement_ est trop solennel, et ils ne veulent pas penser au mot _rendez-vous_. Ce n’est pas vraiment un café non plus, certainement pas, parce qu’ils se trouvent dans un salon de thé d’une rue déserte et qu’il est plus 18h que quatre heures de l’après-midi. Ils se regardent en riant et Yann parle de se commander des bières plutôt, mais Martin refuse, parce que quitte à la jouer vieux jeu, autant aller jusqu’au bout.

Cela fait des siècles qu’on ne l’a pas invité à prendre un café.

 

Ils auraient pu y aller ce matin, très tôt, quand les berges de la Saône brillaient d’orange et que Martin avait les yeux pleins de soleil ; ou en début d’après-midi, quand la chaleur d’août s’était fait si écrasante sur la capitale que les trottoirs ondulaient. Mais la canicule rendait les gestes lents et les sms paresseux, et le temps qu’ils se décident du lieu de rencontre _\- éviter rendez-vous, éviter rendez-vous_ \- la journée leur était passée devant.

Martin prend un thé glacé — un Earl Grey — et Yann se décide pour un coca. Ils s'assoient face à face sur une fine table en fer, trop loin de la climatisation pour ne pas sentir l’air moite. Le soleil ne se couchera que bien plus tard et il fait encore chaud, chaud, chaud.

La conversation démarre, ou peut-être reprend-elle sur un sujet qu’ils ont ouvert des semaines plus tôt. Yann est en t-shirt blanc et ça fait bizarre de le voir sans costard. Martin se demande s’il était habillé comme ça le soir de sa démission ; quand il l’avait appelé, ton calme de l’autre bout du fil, voix réconfortante, quand Martin avait eu l’impression que ses mots étaient les seuls dont il avait jamais eu besoin. Il secoue la tête pour dissiper le souvenir, la voix du plus vieux le ramenant au moment présent.

Honnêtement, Martin n’est pas sûr qu’il se rappellera cette conversation demain matin, ou même quoi que ce soit d’autre que la fossette de Yann ou la grappe de taches de son — roux, presque transparents — près de sa tempe gauche.

Yann blague et Martin pouffe, “t’es con”, lui envoie un petit coup de talon dans la jambe. Deux secondes et demi plus tard, le pied de Yann presse sur son mollet. Hésitant. Puis se dégage. Martin n’est pas totalement certain de ne pas l’avoir rêvé.

Dans le doute, peut-être parce qu’Hugo a raison quand il le qualifie de _courageusement stupide_ , il entrechoque leurs genoux et attend que l’instant se brise.

Il ne se brise pas.

Il y a quelque chose de lourd dans l’air, mais rien qui ne rende l’atmosphère véritablement pesante. La seule chose qui flotte, c’est… de l’importance. Il y a quelque chose d’important qui persiste autour d’eux, dans son propre sourire en coin, dans le regard que lui jette Yann par-dessus son coca. Puis : “T’as fini ton thé.” Un constat. Il hoche la tête. “Ta canette est vide, non ?” “Depuis longtemps.” “On sort ?”

Ils payent séparément, Martin par carte, Yann en liquide. Il entend l’autre faire la conversation à la jeune femme qui les encaisse et lui préciser qu’il a passé _un très bon moment_. Il a le minuscule pressentiment que, peut-être, ces mots ne sont pas destinés à la demoiselle.

 

* * *

 

Il fait toujours beaucoup trop chaud, et le ciel est loin d’être noir, mais peut-être que la lumière a décliné — juste un peu. Martin souhaite qu’elle ait décliné, il le faut. Il faut que le temps ait passé, qu’il y ait une preuve que cette heure passée en sa compagnie a vraiment existé. Une fois la porte franchie, il relève la tête — peut-être que la lumière a décliné, juste un peu. Les cheveux de Yann sont joliment ébouriffés, et il commence à peine à accepter pourquoi il remarque ce genre de détails.

(Peut-être qu’il ne veut pas l’accepter. Peut-être qu’ils se sont courus après pendant si longtemps qu’il a peur de l’étape suivante. Peut-être qu’il préfère partir au Etats-Unis pendant deux mois et prier pour arrêter d’espérer.)

“C’était sympa… Faudrait qu’on se refasse ça, bientôt. Avant septembre.”

Il sourit, tout en ayant l’impression qu’il prononce une échéance fatale. Yann, après avoir jeté un oeil autour d’eux, a posé son regard sur lui, attentif. Puis il fait deux pas vers lui.

Martin aimerait pouvoir dire qu’il le voit venir, mais en vérité, le baiser le prend totalement par surprise.

Il y a un souffle étouffé qui se perd entre leurs bouches, quand Martin se recule pour respirer, poumons en feu corps en feu tête qui tourne, mais il passe sa main derrière la nuque du plus vieux et l’attire une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il sent les doigts de l’autre contre sa joue et ça brûle, chaleur moite du t-shirt blanc contre son torse.

Quand il s’appuie contre le mur Yann suit son mouvement, et là, dos sur la pierre tiède, mains contre son torse, il se consume.

 

Cela fait des jours qu’il se plaint de la canicule — mais cette chaleur-là, il n’est pas prêt à l’abandonner.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give a little time to me,  
> To burn this out  
> We'll play hide and seek  
> To turn this around  
> All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
> My, my, oh give me love.
> 
> (Give me love - Ed Sheeran)


End file.
